


Chuck Hansen is BAD at Introspection.

by snack_size



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: AU - Canon Divergence, Chuck Hansen is NOT Gay, Chuck Lives AU, Crack, Fluff, Herc Hansen Explains It All, Herc is Proud of Chuck's Big Boy Relationship, M/M, Raleigh Has a Dirty Mouth, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snack_size/pseuds/snack_size
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck Hansen is definitely NOT gay.</p><p>Even if he can't stop looking at Raleigh Becket's washed-up bum.</p><p>Cracky, slightly-fluffy Chuck POV with plenty of smut, because this fandom needs more cracky fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chuck Hansen is BAD at Introspection.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt:  
>  _Chuck Hansen is NOT GAY, thank you very much. He's definitely not gay. He's a famous Jaeger pilot, and he can get every girl he wants. And he has done that, he would have done that a lot more, but piloting a Jaeger is Super Important Business, and it leaves no time for girls. Whom Chuck really, really loves. Because he's Not Gay._
> 
>  
> 
> _And the fact that this... this new intruder, this wannabe ex pilot from... from half a decade ago old man who just showed up one day with some stupid idea of saving the world... the fact that this Raaaaaleigh is making him have all these thoughts and... and... and ideas and fantasies and! It's some kind of witchcraft, because Chuck Hansen is Not Gay. And since he's Not Gay, it must be all the fault of that damned Raleigh and his gorgeous smiles, and amazing legs, and tight ass, and oh holy fuck, can he pack a punch would Chuck love to feel those hands glide all over him!_
> 
>  
> 
> _In short, Chuck is Not Gay!_
> 
>  
> 
> _Followed with some hot, quick, steamy, head splodey sex after Raleigh figures out what the hell is going on. (Because between beating up the pretty boy and fucking him senseless, Raleigh prefers the second option. He's aware of how short life can be, you know. Carpe diem and all that.)_

Chuck Hansen is not gay.

He has been with women. Plenty of women.

He would have been with more women if it weren’t for the whole saving the world thing and having his old man attached to him at the hip - and yes, he is aware that Gemma in LOCCENT won $500 that night when she bet one of Nova’s techs that the girl at the bar was totally going to propose a father/son threesome. Even better, she purred, and linked her other arm in with Herc’s. That was the problem with being a Jaeger pilot. You attracted some nice looking women, but also some really kinky ones as well. Which was OK. Because Chuck liked women.

In fact, Chuck’s plan, before the end of the world, was to have a lot of sex with a woman, or, hell women - go out in a blaze of fucking glory, as it were. This was one of the many reasons he was pissed off by the arrival of one Raleigh Becket - because suddenly it was Raleigh this, and how brave is Raleigh for coming back after Yancy, and did you see Raleigh in the kwoon?

Yes, Chuck wanted to shout, I saw Raleigh in the fucking kwoon! Who didn’t! And of course he had to wear that tight tank top, make sure everyone knew he was fucking rippling with muscle. Raleigh Becket, back to save them all in some repurposed rust bucket with whatever trainee wouldn’t go bugfuck getting strapped into his damaged brain.

“It’s broken,” said Dr. Welland, peering at Chuck’s nose. “Gonna give you a bit of a bump.”

“Probably when he kicked you in the face,” Herc replied.

“Fuck, you think?” Chuck asked. Herc sighed - he’d dragged Chuck to medical, probably to make sure Chuck wasn’t brain damaged. Chuck could already hear the jokes that would come from that.

Herc walked out, and Dr. Welland smiled at him. Chuck smiled back. She would definitely do, for his plan, good Aussie girl, too-

“That Ranger Becket,” she said, and there was this slight sigh in her voice, “he sure packs a wollop, yeah?” Chuck narrowed his eyes. She appeared to be implying something with wollop, and it took Chuck a moment - right, she wanted to fuck Becket too. Why she felt the need to communicate this with Chuck was beyond him. He got it. Raleigh had rippling abdominal muscles - Mako had slipped and confided she’d been a creeper to Sasha, who couldn’t resist telling Chuck - and a tight ass and pretty eyes.

Not that Chuck had spent any time thinking about these attributes. At all.

“Thanks,” Chuck said. Never a good idea to piss off the doctors - he learned that in Wellington.

Herc was waiting for him outside. “That was not productive,” Herc said, arms crossed. Chuck snarled at him. Max barked back. That’s fucking right, Chuck thought. At least Max was on his side.

He picked Max up to reward him for his loyalty, and Max lapped at his face. Had been some time since he’d been kissed, Chuck realized, and maybe that was the problem - world ending, forgot to get laid, wind up thinking about Raleigh-fucking-Becket and that one muscle between his arm and shoulder that mere mortals did not have, that Chuck certainly did not have… Chuck sighed. Had to be it.

Herc narrowed his eyes at him, like he was trying to figure something out. “Shouldn’t be saying things about Ms. Mori, anyway, Chuck, you two used to be close as kids…”

Chuck huffed. True. But Mako had changed - the Mako he knew wouldn’t tolerate some washed-up, has-been Ranger, no matter how nice his arms were or how many times he blinked his disgustingly long eyelashes at her. The Mako he knew had more sense than that.

* * *

You would think, Chuck thought as Gipsy and Leatherback bounded off together, they’d get a helicopter in to pick them up - especially given that two crews of fucking Rangers just went down in the harbor. “Two kaiju still out there,” Herc said.

Chuck glanced over at him, sure he hadn’t said it out loud. They’d been snapped out of the drift, though, when the power went, so he supposed ghost drifting wasn’t too alarming.

“Great,” Chuck said. He resisted the urge to sit down. “Guess we can braid each other’s hair or something.”

“Actually-” Herc said, and Chuck knew that tone - Herc summoned it, once in a great while, when he determined that it was time for him to pass on some essential fatherly wisdom to his offspring.

It was generally in these types of situations, when Chuck was a completely captive audience.

He debated jumping into the harbor. Striker was submerged a good deal, so the jump would only be-

“Didn’t mean to, uh, pry,” Herc said. “But it was kinda obvious, in the drift. And it’s OK, Chuck. And it makes a lot of sense, in a way. You never were, uh, good with women.”

“You hit your head along with that arm?” Chuck asked.

“I mean, how many - remember that one woman, in Brisbane, poured that drink on your head-”

“She wanted to have a threesome with you!” Chuck protested because, really, of all the examples Herc could dredge up-

“Still,” Herc said, though he tilted his head as if it were a fond memory. “And it doesn’t make you any less of a man, you don’t let anyone tell you that-”

“What?” Chuck asked. In the distance he heard the roar of a kaiju, the sound of that stupid plasma canon. Thank fuck, he thought, if that was one down they might get rescued in time for medical to treat the stroke his father was having.

“You coulda told me - I would never judge,” Herc said. “Had a close mate in the service, actually, who was gay-”

“You think I’m gay?” Chuck asked.

Herc blinked at him as though Chuck was the one speaking utter nonsense. “Yeah,” he said finally. “All that, with Becket. It’s sexual tension.” He tapped his forehead, then Chuck’s.

Chuck’s eyes bulged, and then he had to quickly close them as the searchlight of a helicopter illuminated them. “What is wrong with you? Who are you, and what did you do with my father?”

“Was in the drift,” Herc said. Smiled and nodded. Apparently going face to face with a Cat-IV with a flare gun had scrambled his brains.

“I wasn’t even thinking about-” OK, he might have been thinking about Becket - about how he and his precious Mako had to sit this one out, the look on his face when he saw Chuck in the drive suit. “Bloody hell, old man…”

They stopped talking as they worked to attach the rope from the helicopter to Striker and then both climbed the ladder into the chopper. Chuck sat next to a medic, waved her away. Herc climbed in one armed, because he was a tough old bastard. “Maybe a lortab, darling,” Herc said. “You don’t have to feel weird about it.”

Why, Chuck thought, would the medic not give him a painkiller? She looked confused as well, but reached into her bag and handed Herc a pill and a water bottle.

“You’re twenty-one, been focused on other things, so, figuring out you’re gay a little later than most-”

“Oh, come on!” Chuck said, but Herc was nodding his head. The medic grinned at him.

“Not to mention, Becket is a nice looking lad.” Herc nodded, and the medic giggled, and then nodded. Chuck closed his eyes and hung his head.

* * *

To prove his father wrong, Chuck went to find Raleigh Becket and punch him again. Or something.

Looking back, Chuck should have probably reconsidered his plan when he realized Raleigh was in the communal men’s showers. Hindsight and all that.

“Oi,” he said, because he needed a shower as well. Raleigh nodded at him. Looked at Chuck, then went back to working the bar of soap over his body. Suds flowed over him and moved down and seemed to get caught in the delineations between his abdominal muscles...

Chuck curled his lip. “Look,” Chuck said. “Appreciated the, uh, hand out there.” He turned his own shower on, rubbed soap into a fresh washcloth.

Raleigh huffed, amused, and then turned and cocked his head at Chuck. “Yeah,” he said. “That was just giving you a hand.”

Chuck grinned. Not bad, so far, he thought. “Herc thinks I picked a fight with you because of unresolved sexual tension, or something,” he said.

It had sounded a lot better in his head.

Chuck watched as Raleigh dissected this - another annoying thing he did, you could actually watch him think through things.

Then he grinned, and turned his head even further. “Yeah,” he said. “I’d say he was about right.”

“No,” Chuck said, and Raleigh was giving him this look that was a complete 180 from the look he’d had just a second ago. It would best be described as predatory. He looked alive, instead of like some sad puppy that had been dumped into a lumpy sweater that did nothing for his body, because fucking hell-

Chuck issued a muffled protest when Raleigh kissed him, soft lips on his, both of them wet and naked. Raleigh was so close, Chuck could, if he wanted just reach and touch-

“What?” Raleigh said, when he pulled away and Chuck widened his eyes at him. “I’d much rather fuck you senseless then beat the shit out of you.” He reached a hand forward and cupped Chuck’s cock, which was pretty much hard, and-

“Goddamnit,” Chuck said.

“S’ok,” Raleigh purred into his ear. “You’re going to like him being right, this time.” He palmed Chuck’s cock, wrapped his hand around it and thumbed at the slit.

It was a good thing that Chuck had masturbated a lot since Raleigh’s arrival, otherwise he probably would have come right then and there.

“Good,” Raleigh said, slowly moving his hand up and down Chuck’s cock. Chuck hadn’t even realized he was making a low moaning sound. Raleigh kissed him again, hard, eager, tongue colliding with Chuck as he pressed his body against him. Chuck touched, this time, put a hand on Raleigh’s hip and trailed it down to cup his ass. His round, firm, ass, and Christ, Chuck couldn’t believe he was actually touching it, especially since-

“C’mon,” Raleigh said.

“Huh?”

“Much as I like shower sex...maybe later,” he said, and turned the shower head off. Chuck shivered from the lack of hot water and the lack of Raleigh’s body. He looked down at his incredibly prominent erection.

“My room’s right across the hall,” Raleigh said.

“Sure, give Mako a right proper show this time,” Chuck replied. Raleigh furrowed his brow, and Chuck made a mental note - do not mention Mako if you want sex. “I have a double bed,” he offered. Four and a half requisition forms later - apparently, the best way to get what you wanted from PPDC was to threaten to have Hermann fill out the next one. Raleigh’s expression changed, and he nodded.

Chuck felt pretty stupid, glancing out into the hallway to check to see if anyone was going to see them. He slid his pants on and he basically ran, too, cock bobbing the entire way because he did not see the point in putting his underwear back on. He only sort of regretted this decision. Raleigh followed, a minute later, no doubt doing that stupid swagger of his.

Chuck swallowed when he sat down on his bed. Yes, he was hard, yes, he had - OK, he had sort of, maybe, thought about this, but only in the abstract, because Chuck Hansen wasn’t gay. Or didn’t really know he liked men until Raleigh re-emerged in his life and Chuck remembered watching the Beckets on TV and thinking-

“Hey,” Raleigh said, opening the door, and he had this sneaky grin on his face. “Chuck..?”

“I just, uh-”

“Oh,” Raleigh said, and he walked up to him, tilted Chuck’s head up with his thumb. Kissed him, soft this time, letting Chuck take a little bit of the lead though not really yielding.

“I’m not a virgin,” Chuck said. Because he knew what people said. Despite the women he’d had sex with.

“No,” Raleigh murmured, like you might to a child. Chuck made a grumbling sound, and Raleigh laughed into his neck. “But you’ve never had a cock in you before, have you?”

“No…” Chuck tried to picture this and really couldn’t, mostly he’d thought about Raleigh’s soft lips around his cock and his calloused hands on cock, things Chuck was familiar with. “I…”

“Never fucked another man? Sucked someone off?”

“Oh, Christ,” Chuck said. He hadn’t thought Raleigh had a...dirty mouth, that he would say those kinds of things or that his voice could get even more gravel in it. Raleigh kissed down his neck and along his collarbone.

“I want to fuck you first, if that sounds good to you,” Raleigh said. He reached down and grabbed Chuck’s cock through his pants. “Oh, that’s nice, Chuck, you have a nice dick - I want that in me, too, don’t worry.”

“Jesus,” Chuck said, and Raleigh looked at him and gave him a wide grin.

“Hasn’t anyone talked like this to you?” he asked, scrunching his face slightly and using his normal tone. Chuck shook his head, and Raleigh pressed his lips together. “I find that hard to believe,” he said, “the way you look? How responsive you are?” He palmed Chuck’s cock again and Chuck sighed.

Raleigh pushed him back on the bed and effortlessly climbed over him and spread his legs around him so he was straddling over his thighs, so their cocks were sort of connecting through the pants they were wearing.

“Raleigh, I just - it’s-”

Raleigh sucked on his earlobe, and no one had ever done that, and it was, apparently, wired directly to Chuck’s cock. “Chuck,” Raleigh said, “how are you going to know how to fuck me if you’ve never been fucked?”

Damnit, Chuck thought. He was tired of other people being right lately.

“OK,” he said. Raleigh took his own pants off and arched his back, giving Chuck a full view of those hard, rippled abdominals and his substantial cock. “Oh, fuck.”

“Yes, that is the endgame,” Raleigh said, and slid Chuck’s pants off. His smile was wide and predatory again and, yeah, Chuck was definitely going to let him...whatever.

Chuck reached and grabbed Raleigh, pulled him down and kissed him. Their tongues pressed together, there might have been a bit too much teeth, but it was...hot, it was very hot, and Chuck moaned into it and arched his hips into Raleigh so his cock rubbed against his. “That’s good, Chuck, show some initiative,” Raleigh purred, and kissed his neck.

Raleigh ran his thumbs along Chuck’s nipples, and Chuck fucking ached. “Fuck, do something with my cock, at least,” Chuck said, and just for that, Raleigh twisted his nipples and kissed at his stomach. Chuck figured he’d earned it given the spate of sass he’d just been subjected to.

“Something?” Raleigh asked, and peered up at Chuck, chin rested on his hipbone. “Any ideas, Chuck? Any thoughts in particular?”

“I haven’t-”

“No?” Raleigh asked, and he gave an exaggerated pout. “Huh.”

He wasn’t going to budge, the fucker. Chuck exhaled. “Suck my cock,” he said. “Take it in your mouth, and-” Raleigh moved quickly, almost inhaling the tip and wrapping his tongue around it. Chuck thrust slightly in surprise and Raleigh fucking hummed and then pulled his mouth back with a pop.

“Like that?” he asked, and then slowly took Chuck down - and his lips were about as soft as Chuck figured they would be but his tongue twisted in ways that Chuck hadn’t imagined.

“Yeah, it’s...yes, like that, fuck, yes,” Chuck murmured. Raleigh moved up and down slowly, then removed his mouth to lick around the tip.

“Lube,” Raleigh said, then worked his way down Chuck’s cock again. Chuck had to stretch, but he managed to get it. Raleigh laughed, then pulled away.

“What?”

“Right under your pillow?”

“I’m making a run at the Breach with you tomorrow, Becket, I don’t have to justify-”

Raleigh gave him a soft, sad smile and then plunged right back down onto his cock. He wrapped his hand around the bottom of the shaft and concentrated on the most sensitive parts, and Chuck was very quickly becoming unraveled. Raleigh eased his legs apart and cupped his balls.

“Fucking hell!” Chuck said when Raleigh licked and sucked each of his balls. He put his mouth on Chuck’s cock again and rubbed his thumb over some spot behind- “Fucking hell, Raleigh!” He pressed harder, and there it was, sudden and hard and way too fucking much. Chuck panted and Raleigh held his cock in his mouth, sucking him dry and then more, and then the next thing Chuck knew he had sprung into action again.

“I sleep on that pillow,” Chuck muttered.

“I’ve got pillows,” Raleigh replied, and shoved it under Chuck’s ass a little further. “God, you look gorgeous like this,” he said. “I’ve thought about this,” he said, voice very casual, and he dripped some lube onto his hands.

“What?” Chuck asked, and Raleigh circled his hole with his finger and cocked his head.

“You, like this,” Raleigh said, slower. “What, you think it just occurred to me in the shower, yeah, I could tap that?”

“But-”

“You hit me first,” Raleigh replied, and sunk his finger slowly into Chuck. He squirmed, not sure how he felt about a) Raleigh’s statements and b) Raleigh’s finger in his ass. His dick did, though, because it was getting hard again. And, try as he might, Chuck couldn’t get mad at his dick. “Is that good?”

“It’s a little - oh,” Chuck said, as Raleigh’s finger slid in further and moved against his… “Oh.”

“Mmm,” Raleigh said. “Just like this, stretching you slowly-” Chuck squeezed his eyes as a second finger went in and Raleigh began to manipulate his fingers inside Chuck. “You like that?”

“I-” Chuck still wasn’t sure, it was a little more uncomfortable than anything. He was relieved when a slick hand began to pump his cock.

“There,” Raleigh said, as Chuck’s cock got full in his hand - and Chuck concentrated on that, rather than Raleigh’s fingers, though they kept getting awfully close to something really, really good. “You’re gorgeous, Chuck,” he said, meeting his eyes as he manipulated Chuck between his legs. “I knew you would be, spread out and waiting for my cock…”

Chuck felt himself blush, and then felt stupid. He was a fucking Ranger. He had killed eleven kaiju. Raleigh seemed not to notice. “Your shoulders - did you swim?”

“What?” Chuck asked.

“They’re much broader than your waist, and you’re Australian, I thought...I remember, once, getting so hard watching the Olympics-”

“What?” Chuck asked, and Raleigh shrugged. Chuck realized he had slipped a third finger in and was spreading Chuck. “You sneaky bastard.”

“It’s true, though,” Raleigh said. He grinned at Chuck. “Condoms?” Chuck grunted as Raleigh spread him further apart, and then moaned as one of his fingers gently rubbed that spot. He reached and then flicked a packet at Raleigh. “At least those aren’t under your pillow.”

Raleigh removed both hands from Chuck and then dropped over his body. He rolled his hips so that their cocks touched each other and he kissed Chuck. It felt more personal, this time - yes, because he sucked you off, dipshit, Chuck thought to himself. Raleigh pulled away but then sucked on Chuck’s bottom lip, hard, and Chuck moaned.

He put the condom on and then guided Chuck’s legs up to his shoulders. “You tell me, if-”

“I think I can take you,” Chuck said. Raleigh gave him an indulgent smile. Chuck wanted to add something and then decided against it - he’d seen how Raleigh fought. He’d let Raleigh fuck him like that, maybe, after the first time.

He moaned when Raleigh’s cock pressed into his crease, then closed his eyes as Raleigh pressed through that first bit of muscle. Not what he expected, not like Raleigh’s fingers. Chuck felt fuller and he felt a little more pain. Raleigh’s other hand was on his cock instantly, thumb gently stroking his tip at each upstroke. “This is how I would stroke myself,” Raleigh said, slipping in further, “when I thought about fucking you.”

“Bloody hell,” Chuck said, and swallowed. The pain began to transition to something more like pleasure, nerves crackling alive and then humming together as Raleigh worked himself in further. Chuck circled his hips, a little, wanting more contact, and Raleigh grinned.

“Nice and slow, like this, wanted to take in everything,” Raleigh murmured, sliding almost all the way out, and Chuck squirmed at the sensation. He was smoother, moving in, and Chuck moaned at the sensation. “Fuck, you are so tight, you feel so good…”

“Yeah,” Chuck said. “That’s good, too, that’s…” Raleigh leaned in close and kissed him, and Chuck felt himself blush from how close they were, how connected, like drifting but without...without the constant presence of the other person, just this slight tickle, all pleasure, none of the pain. He reached and ran his fingers through Raleigh’s thick hair.

Raleigh’s thrusts were controlled and smooth, nothing like how he piloted. Eventually Chuck began to work his hips against him, he wanted more. “Greedy, aren’t you?” Raleigh asked.

“And selfish,” Chuck murmured, rolled his hips forward and then moaned. “Fucking hell.” He moaned again as Raleigh plunged into him, the thrust more forceful, harder, but still smooth.

“There we go,” Raleigh said, and he ran his own fingers through Chuck’s hair and then kissed his mouth again. “That’s it, Chuck, just like that, let’s-”

“We’re fucking, not jockeying,” Chuck said, and then decided it was best to shut Raleigh up by kissing him. It was sloppy and imperfect, their kisses, but they were hard and fast and good and eventually they found a rhythm just as smooth as their fucking. His lips were sinful, Chuck thought, they were unfair, and so was his tongue and his cock.

Chuck scraped his nails into Raleigh’s back when his pace increased again, and he felt warmth build once more near his cock. “Fuck, Raleigh, I’m…”

“I’m gonna make you come just on my cock, Chuck,” Raleigh said into his ear, then bit lightly at his neck. “I thought about that, too, how I’d fuck you like this and you’d be so eager for it and wouldn’t even need…”

He kissed him, then, basically ploughed into Chuck and too late Chuck realized the kiss was more to muffle the howling sound Chuck made. Wouldn’t do to wake up Tendo with sex again - though the retaliation would probably be limited by the whole Operation Pitfall thing. “Chuck, goddamnit-” Raleigh’s thrusts were more erratic, harder, and Chuck felt everything begin to throb and ache and he grabbed at Raleigh’s shoulder and pulled him down, closer so it seemed like all of Raleigh’s cock was hitting his prostate and-

This orgasm had been building for some time and there were long waves of it, though not much came out - Raleigh really had sucked him dry before. Chuck was only vaguely aware of Raleigh coming in him, mostly only because of this really soft, weird sound Raleigh made. He would be one of those people with a weird little orgasm sound - like coming itself wasn’t enough, he had to punctuate it but instead of with an exclamation point, a period.

Well, we’ll see about that, Chuck thought. Challenge accepted.

Raleigh pulled out of him and tossed the condom off into the corner. “Chuck,” he murmured, and nuzzled his head into his neck.

“Damnit, Raleigh, you would be clingy, wouldn’t you?” Chuck asked.

“Most people cuddle after sex,” Raleigh said.

“Between sex,” Chuck said. Raleigh pulled himself up and then looked down towards Chuck stomach, where his second orgasm was still wet and glistening. “Unlike you, mate, I’m not some old man needs to take a pill to get a fuck in,” Chuck said.

Raleigh arched an eyebrow. “Ah, that so?” he asked. Chuck grinned and nodded.

“Besides, you said I got to fuck you, once I knew how - unless you don’t think that was a good example?”

“Damn fine example,” Raleigh said, then kissed him again.

* * *

“Ranger,” said Pentecost. He sounded aggrieved.

“World’s ending, sir,” Chuck replied. He winced. What could you say? Wasn’t everyone else getting one last good fuck in before they all were torn apart, stomped to death, or drowned in kaiju blue?

Pentecost just gave him a look - a dad look, Chuck realized. He shook his head. It was an hour or so until the Breach, and the only thing worse than being stuck in Striker with Herc trying to get him to talk about what happened was being stuck with Pentecost.

“Well,” Pentecost said. Chuck furrowed his brow. He was not that obvious of a read. He was in control of his drift- “Yes, you are,” Pentecost said, and smiled slightly.

Chuck exhaled.

“Also, Chuck?”

“Sir?” Chuck asked, even though he didn’t want to.

“I’d say you are definitely bisexual.”

* * *

“This is for your father, and for you,” Pentecost said, pushing him into the pod. “And don’t fuck it up with Becket, yeah? You two kids might just make it.”

What. The. Ever. Loving. Fuck? Chuck thought as the door closed and he was ejected into the ocean. When did Pentecost have time to watch romantic comedies?

Not to mention, he’d probably seen everything, so what the hell did he mean, you kids might just make it?

* * *

“I don’t want to see Mako,” Chuck said to Raleigh in the infirmary. He had bandages all over him from various cuts, scrapes, and burns and everyone was amazed how he had got out of the explosion with minimal damage. Because I’m Chuck Fucking Hansen, he wanted to say, but really, it was because of Stacker Fucking Pentecost.

“Why?” Raleigh asked. “I mean, it seems like you guys were friends before-”

“She’s gonna ask me the last thing Stacker said,” Chuck said, raising his eyebrows. “Or she will say something else but that will be what she’s asking.” Mako could talk about puppies and chocolate and it would be a probing inquiry as to his mental health.

Raleigh looked confused. Raleigh often looked confused, though, a little bit like Max looked as a puppy - like when he saw himself in the mirror for the first time.

“Because he said, this is for your father, and for you,” Chuck said. He did his best Pentecost voice. Raleigh would probably do a really good Pentecost voice.

“I’m sure she’d understand that he didn’t mention her,” Raleigh said.

“Then he said, and don’t fuck it up with Becket, yeah? You two kids might just make it.”

Raleigh pressed his lips together and nodded. “Means a lot, coming from him.”

“Fucking hell,” Chuck said.

* * *

“We could get all weepy, you know, you’re alive, I love you,” Herc said, returning after Raleigh left.

“But we’re not going to do that, right?” Chuck asked. He’d prepared himself for this by clicking his morphine clicker for a minute straight.

Herc nodded. Chuck felt maybe they should address that, for one hour and twelve minutes, as far as Herc was concerned, Chuck had been dead. And then indeterminately alive because one of the paramedics had thought he was brain damaged. Chuck thought that it was perfectly reasonable to be a little bit confused after one hour and nine minutes floating in an escape pod in the middle of the Pacific Ocean.

Also he had probably hit his head in the explosion.

“Want you to be happy,” Herc said. “And if that means it’s with another man-”

“No, no, we are not going back to that-”

“See, you're still not comfortable, is all,” Herc said. “Not that you got to be dancing around in sequined pants-”

“That’s awfully stereotypical for someone trying to tell me they’re all right with me being...liking men,” Chuck said.

“Gets the point across,” Herc said. “You got to accept who you are.”

“I’m pretty good there, dad, really,” Chuck said.

Herc narrowed his eyes at him and sighed. “Chuck-”

“I fucked Raleigh!” Chuck said. “Well, he started by fucking me, actually, he started by giving me a blow job, or, technically, grabbing my cock in the shower, then the blowjob, then fucking me, then I fucked him, and then we nuked the Breach, OK?” Chuck said. He reached for the oxygen mask the nurse told him to make use of when he needed it. He inhaled.

Herc furrowed his brow. “Becket?”

“Yeah,” Chuck said, dropping the oxygen mask and feeling a little better for it. “Gipsy Danger pilot, blonde, American-”

Herc beamed at him. He seemed really happy - and it was not the first time Chuck had wondered if he had wound up in some bizarro world - maybe he had shifted over when Raleigh had come. Maybe Raleigh Becket was so goddamn disruptive-

“You listened to me,” Herc said.

“What?”

“Listened to my advice,” Herc said.

“No,” Chuck replied.

“I said it was all sexual tension, and you went and-” Chuck sighed. Herc looked incredibly pleased with himself. “Don’t think you’ve ever followed my advice.”

“Shot that kaiju in the face with a flare gun,” Chuck said. “That was a really stupid idea.”

“Warned you it was,” Herc said. He reached forward and ruffled Chuck’s hair and grinned at him. “Don’t fuck it up.”

Chuck blinked and looked towards the oxygen mask again. Herc placed it on him and smiled, and only then - as usual, with the old bastard - Chuck realized that Herc was in complete control, holding the mask over his mouth and nose. Herc’s grin widened.

And not only that, but Chuck was getting a steady stream of sweet, delicious, pure oxygen. Chuck groaned, the sound muffled. As any protest would be.

“Don’t fuck it up with Becket,” Herc said. “You’re my son, Chuck, and I’m proud of you, but...not too many people are going to be…” Herc blinked back tears, but Chuck had no clue why that made him upset, “going to be really equipped, to...tolerate you.”

“Tolerate?” Chuck demanded into the mask. Herc nodded.

“Not your fault at all,” he said. “Jockeyed since fifteen. Maybe my fault-” Chuck shook his head immediately, but Herc pressed his lips together and nodded. “Point is...someone, you know, sees you, as you are, and still - you don’t fuck that up. Even if it’s the first-”

“M’not a virgin!” Chuck said, and Herc released the oxygen mask and looked confused. “I’m not,” Chuck said. “Goddamnit.”

“Really?” Herc asked.

Chuck sighed as Herc finally let the mask drop. “Daphne Malloy, my eighteenth birthday, in Port Moresby-”

“Ah,” said Herc. “Well. Wasn’t what I heard.”

Chuck closed his eyes. He had, most definitely, had intercourse with the LOCCENT technician’s daughter. She’d been making eyes at him for months. “No, I-”

“Heard she gave you a handjob and you threw up on her sheets,” Herc said.

“No!” Chuck replied. “She just told her dad that because she puked on her own sheets and…” He narrowed his eyes. Daphne had insisted it was so Chuck didn’t get the shit beat out of him, but now he had to wonder. “I wasn’t even drunk, had to take those antibiotics for that infected-”

“Oi, that was a nasty thing,” Herc said. Chuck had got, of all things, a spider bite that had quickly started liquifying his skin while he was fixing Striker in Sydney. Sometimes what they said about Australia was true. “Huh. Well, point still holds. You never had a...partner.”

“I don’t think fucking each other before the end of the world makes him my goddamn boyfriend!” Chuck replied, and he didn’t need to look up, or look at Herc, because he knew how these things worked. “Raleigh-”

“Huh,” Raleigh said in the door of the hospital, and he pressed his lips together and then turned. Chuck stood to get up but found he was still attached to a bevy of machinery, which basically served to tug him back onto the stretcher.

“See,” Herc said. “This is what I was talking about.”

* * *

“Go get ‘em, tiger,” Herc said, and slapped Chuck on his wounded shoulder - they were going to match, now, and Chuck could sense that Herc felt some pride and satisfaction there.

Chuck sighed. After pointing out that he couldn’t chase after Raleigh since he was connected to everything, Herc had called in one of the orderlies and they’d moved Chuck to a wheelchair. Chuck had insisted he could walk, but to no avail.

He was pretty sure this was a quickly conceived joke on Herc’s part.

“Oi!” he shouted, and hoped Raleigh was still in the corridor. Chuck had a lot of feelings about the whole thing that he really didn’t think he was capable of detangling right now, as stoned as he was, but he knew one thing. If Stacker Fucking Pentecost shoved you in an escape pod and told you to do something, you did it. “Raleigh!” He made sure to pronounce the name correctly.

Max decided to help. This was because Max was a good dog, and he skittered around Chuck and waddled down the hall. He turned a corner and started to bark, presumably having cornered his prey. “Nicely done, Max,” Chuck said, as he wheeled the corner, and the dog wagged his stumpy tail.

He made eye contact with Raleigh, who looked back at him. His hands were shoved in his pants and his sweater was particularly shapeless. Chuck broke contact only to glare at the two other Shatterdome personnel in the corridor and to particularly glower at Tendo, who had poked his head out of his room at the noise. Tendo gave him a thumbs up sign.

“Look,” he said, as Max pawed and then jumped up at Raleigh, trying to get attention. “I was just...arguing with Her-dad. About…” Raleigh arched his eyebrow and leaned down and scooped up Max. “About him being right. I liked him being right - about this, just not him being right, uh, generally, and…” He winced. “I just. Um. I do like you.”

Raleigh smiled at this and Max turned and licked him. “So this is sort of a grand romantic gesture?” Raleigh put Max in Chuck’s lap.

“I guess,” Chuck replied. Raleigh smiled, exposing his dimples, and leaned down and put his hands on the sides of Chuck’s wheelchair. Then he kissed him, pressed his lips hard against Chuck’s own while he was still smiling.

Max pushed himself between the two of them and began to lick their faces.

“He’s sort of part of the deal,” Chuck said. Raleigh laughed.

“You should probably get back to medical, eh?” Raleigh said.

“Oi, they haven’t done any X-Rays on his legs yet,” Herc called from down the hall.

Chuck inhaled, and then smiled.

* * *

“You are such a weirdo,” Chuck said. Raleigh secured the Velcro strap of Chuck’s arm brace around his back. “You say all that stuff...and then you act like…”

“What stuff?” Raleigh asked.

“Dirty stuff,” Chuck said. Raleigh put his head on Chuck’s good shoulder and kissed at his neck, then behind his ear.

“Dirty stuff? I don’t remember...like what, Chuck?” he asked, and there was that voice, deeper and full of gravel.

“About...stroking yourself, thinking about fucking me,” Chuck managed, though his voice felt high - like he was thirteen again. But, to be fair, Raleigh was sucking at his neck. “Coming on your cock.”

“Oh,” Raleigh said. “That’s dirty?” He moved around to the front of Chuck and nuzzled him. “Oh, Chuck.”

“Hey!” Chuck protested, but Raleigh just kissed him, hard, wrapped an arm around him to steady him. He guided Chuck over to the bed, only occasionally breaking contact with his mouth to arrange them. Chuck was sore, and bruised, and high as a kite.

“Do you like when I talk about dirty stuff, Chuck?” Raleigh asked, back at his neck. He seemed to have found a particular spot he really liked, but then he kissed down. He thumbed Chuck’s nipple.

“Yeah,” Chuck said.

“I know you’re a little incapacitated-”

“I’m pretty fucking capacitated, asshole,” Chuck replied, glancing down at his erection, and Raleigh pulled up and laughed. He wrapped his hand around Chuck’s cock and smiled.

“I meant your shoulder, asshole,” Raleigh said.

“Oh.”

“But a big, strong Ranger like you shouldn’t have any problems…” Raleigh murmured.

“See, this was what-”

“Want you to suck my cock, Chuck,” Raleigh said, and he left his lips slightly open for a minute and then bite at the bottom one, exposed his tongue. Chuck watched him, transfixed. “Fuck, I got hard thinking this is the first dick you’ll put in that mouth-”

“Oh, fuck,” Chuck muttered, and Raleigh rolled on his back and gave him this lazy, cat-like smile. He rolled over and adjusted himself. Chuck had certainly done his share of one armed sit-ups, and Raleigh pulled at one of their bed’s pillows and put it on the side of his hip. Chuck set his arm on it - good. This was going to work.

“There, Chuck,” Raleigh said, and how did he manage to change his voice like that, Chuck wondered? Did he fucking practice in the shower - and that was a good thing to remember, he’d been told there would be shower sex at some point. “I want you to - oh, no, that’s good. Do that.”

Chuck narrowed his eyes at him - he had got blowjobs before, he had an idea of what felt good, so he had started by running his good thumb along Raleigh’s hipbone then down and into the crease of his thigh. He traced a finger up Raleigh’s length and grinned at him.

Then he swallowed. It couldn’t be that hard, right?

He licked up the length, first, then around the tip like Raleigh had. Raleigh groaned. “Fuck, you’re a fast learner, Chuck, that’s so good-”

Raleigh tasted salty, and clean, and a little musky. Raleigh tasted good, and Chuck groaned at the thought of tasting more of him and getting his mouth full of him and-

He licked down Raleigh’s length, then kissed the tip. “Put your mouth on it, yeah, like that,” Raleigh said. “You’ve got such pretty cock sucking lips, Chuck-”

“Jesus,” Chuck said, then put his mouth back over the tip and worked his tongue around it.

“Suck, mmm, yeah, yeah, move up and down but just around the tip - you know I thought that, when you were being such a brat, at the table-”

“Mmm?” Chuck asked. Brat?

“Humming is good, that’s real good, Chuck” Raleigh said. He worked his fingers into Chuck’s hair and tugged lightly. “I thought, fuck, be such a better use for his mouth to have my cock in it.”

Chuck’s dick twitched. Goddamnit, he thought. Raleigh was-

“Now move down, Chuck, slow. Take down my dick…” he was almost purring, now.

Raleigh was probably a cat person, Chuck thought, as he moved down his length and adjusted to the feeling of it in his mouth. He was going to make them get a cat at some point.

No, no, dick in mouth, he reminded himself, and felt himself choke a little bit. “That’s good, Chuck,” Raleigh said. “Put your hand on the base and - yeah, now come up, that’s so good, Chuck…” Chuck moved slowly, savored the feeling and weight of Raleigh’s cock - and even though Raleigh was directing and had his hands in Chuck’s hair, Chuck felt in control.

He had the cock in his mouth, after all. He swirled his tongue, slightly, and Raleigh groaned. “S’good, do that, you can try some things - fuck, that’s good, Chuck, keep…” Raleigh moaned as Chuck wrapped his lips around the tip and sucked hard while he fisted him. “Chuck, more, I want-”

Chuck withheld it and slowly moved his mouth down. He hummed slightly, though, and Raleigh was beginning to squirm a bit.

He wished someone had told him how good it felt to suck cock. He wished he could stroke himself.

Raleigh stopped directing after that and Chuck alternated between moving down his length and laving attention to the tip. Then Raleigh’s grip in his hair was a bit harder. “I need, if you...slower, a little, softer, where it’s-”

Chuck remembered Raleigh doing this to him and he pulled his mouth back. He licked up the throbbing vein and twisted just his tongue around the tip. Then he teased Raleigh, was slow and methodical with his movements. Raleigh moaned, increasingly loud, and Chuck grinned. “Chuck, I’m gonna...fuck, I’m…”

Chuck pulled back, not wanting to fuck it up at the end, and he jerked Raleigh through the last bit. Raleigh’s eyes were closed and his mouth was open and he spilled all over his stomach.

Yeah, Chuck thought. I’m pretty awesome.

He moved up a bit, grimaced slightly at the pain in his arm, and then licked at some of the come on Raleigh’s flat stomach. “Oh, fuck,” Raleigh said. “Oh, that’s so good, Chuck.”

It was salty and strange and Raleigh quickly mopped the rest up with a tissue and gave Chuck a lazy smile. “Not bad,” he said.

“Not bad?”

“Yeah,” Raleigh grinned. He pulled Chuck close, reached and stroked his thumb across Chuck’s lower lip. “Chuck.” It was more of a sigh.

Chuck grinned, and then Raleigh moved him so he was on his back. “I strongly believe in reciprocation,” he said.

“That’s good,” Chuck said. His cock was leaking and aching. Raleigh lightly ran his hands over Chuck’s hips and grinned at him, then did that thing with his lower lip and his teeth and his tongue again. Chuck groaned.

* * *

Chuck woke up to Raleigh splayed over him like a starfish, though he’d somehow managed to avoid Chuck’s broken collarbone. Chuck was slightly upright, angled in the pillows, so he was able to to see Raleigh’s face. He had a big, happy smile on his face. “Mmrmfpmf,” Raleigh said, or something similarly without vowels. A lot like when Max was having an awesome dog dream where he finally caught a rabbit or whatever and barked with his mouth closed.

Chuck glanced over at the clock - it was eight in the morning. He stroked Raleigh’s hair in an attempt to wake him, but he seemed to be completely out. Chuck pressed his lips together. He had to piss. And eat. And eventually do other things.

He’d never woke up with anyone in his bed before.

He leaned down and kissed Raleigh’s forehead and stroked his hair again. Raleigh made another noise and snuggled in further. As if that was possible. Chuck sighed, then realized his good arm was pinned right near-

He stroked the inside of Raleigh’s thigh where he seemed to be ticklish. Then he reached and stroked his half-hard cock and smiled as Raleigh made a startled noise and opened his eyes. “Oh,” he said.

“Hey,” Chuck said.

“This is nice,” Raleigh said, and kissed the spot on Chuck’s neck where he might as well be attached. Chuck kept his hand slow and used his finger to tease the head. “Chuck…”

“Mmm?” Chuck asked.

“You’ve never had morning sex, have you?” Raleigh asked. His voice was sleepy and careful, but there was that hint of...yeah.

“No,” Chuck said, and he felt himself blush. There were a lot of no’s, it seemed - like he was some goddamn virgin, and-

Raleigh pulled him towards him so that he was on his good side and wrapped himself closer around Chuck. He got lube from somewhere and drizzled it on his hand. “You’re so beautiful like this,” he murmured as he lightly kissed Chuck’s lips.

Chuck felt himself blush. Definitely like he was some goddamn virgin, and-

Raleigh fisted both of them and Chuck rocked into his grip - Raleigh moved easy and soft. He put a hand on Chuck’s shoulder, on his face, and stroked his neck by his ear.

“I’m not-” Raleigh did something with his hand that made Chuck work his hips along with Raleigh’s grip, wanting more friction and more contact.

“You’re pretty, Chuck, just accept it,” Raleigh said, and his grin widened and was moving towards shit-eating, though he was keeping it contained for now. “I think you’re very pretty. Especially when you blush.”

“Fuck!” Chuck said, as Raleigh twisted his fist. Raleigh worked his hand a little faster and sucked on Chuck’s lower lip. “Nngth, Raleigh, fuck-” The friction of Raleigh’s hand, combined with the feeling of his cock against Chuck’s - he would have thought he would last longer, after last night. “Fuck, I’m gonna-” His orgasm seemingly surged forward and then held at a plateau, because Raleigh was being withholding.

“Yeah?” Raleigh asked, slowing his hand. “Love the way you look, when you’re about to come for me…” Chuck rocked his hips harder, and Raleigh moaned. “You want to come, Chuck?”

“God, yes,” Chuck said.

“Really?”

“Please,” Chuck said. Raleigh kissed him and picked up the pace of his hands and his hips again. Chuck moaned.

Chuck wasn’t sure who came first and suddenly there was warmth and wet between them and Chuck sighed. He felt sleepy again for a moment and then startled awake when he met Raleigh’s wide, bright eyes. “That was really nice.”

“Nice?”

“Mmmhmm,” Chuck said. “You want breakfast?”

“Yeah,” Raleigh said, and he rolled over.

“I’ll get it,” Chuck said, and kissed him. He could do something, at least.

“With one arm?”

“Breakfast s’not that complicated,” Chuck replied. “Just...stay?”

Raleigh turned his head slightly and then smiled at him. He nodded and rolled back into the pillow. He was deliberately showing Chuck his ass - round, firm. Raleigh was also spreading semen all over his sheets. Chuck just sighed, went to the bathroom, cleaned himself up, and then pulled on a shirt and pair of pants from the floor.

Breakfast was crowded - seemed like people were getting back into the regular Shatterdome rhythm. There were things to do now, Herc seemed busy, at least. It would trickle down soon - all the more reason to get Raleigh breakfast in bed now.

Chuck moved around a group of people to get one of the bags they provided for carry-out. He picked up two cups of fresh fruit - amazing what you got when you cancelled the apocalypse - and reached for some pastry looking things when he overheard the group of engineers next to him.

“...complete cocksucker,” said one of them.

“Heard he’s actually sucking cock, now,” said her companion.

Chuck turned and narrowed his eyes. Brenna Jacobs, he realized, who had once given him a blowjob. Back in Wellington. She was apparently still a little pissed off about how that had turned out. It had not been Chuck’s fault, though, that doctor earlier in the evening had been completely retaliatory-

“Oh, hey, Chuck,” said Brenna. “We were just talking about you.”

“Yeah,” said Chuck. He inhaled. There were several options, here, and for some reason he thought about Herc and had a fast, massive influx of memories - Herc and Scott, some similar situation where Scott resorted to fists, Herc and some instructor who’d said Chuck was never going to be able to drift with anyone, Herc and Scott again, arguing over the same woman… what would Herc do? Chuck thought, or Raleigh? Or Mako? People who knew how to be people.

He took the pastries and put them in the bag, then leaned in. “I really like sucking cock,” he said. Then he moved around them and took some little jam packets, butter packets, and English muffins. He did not look back, but he could tell Brenna and her friend hadn’t moved. He grinned and grabbed some bagels and cream cheese packets.

Shit, he thought, when he got to coffee. He really wasn’t going to be able to balance two cups and the bag. “Let me give you a hand,” said Herc.

Shit, Chuck thought, and winced when he looked at Herc. Except Herc was smiling at him. Herc looked pleased. Chuck wondered if he’d been doubling up on his painkillers, like he had right after his mum had died - he hadn’t been exuberant then, but they had a tendency to make him really fucking happy during other periods of use.

“You did a good job handling that, Chuck,” Herc said. He slapped Chuck on his uninjured shoulder. Chuck still winced slightly. “How does Raleigh like his coffee?”

“Uh,” Chuck said. It was a good question.

“You gotta pay attention to this shit,” Herc said. “This is a good step, though. And you got this idea all on your own!” He beamed at Chuck.

“Yeah,” Chuck said, and he sighed.

“Just bring some sugar and cream,” Herc said.

“You’re not gonna...like, I got this idea, I don’t need-”

“It’s a good thing,” said Herc. “You know. Just don’t want you to fuck it up by accident.”

“I can not fuck stuff up, you know,” Chuck said, and then stumbled forward when someone stumbled into his back. “Oi, watch it, you dumb cunt!”

“Whoa,” said Tendo. “That escalated quickly.” His coffee had spilled on the floor, rather than on Chuck. He looked at Chuck and then at Herc. “Am I interrupting a touching father/son bonding moment?”

“No,” said Herc. “Just telling him that he’s doing well, whole relationship thing.”

“Yeah,” said Tendo. “Heard you liked sucking cock.”

“Uh…” said Chuck, and looked over at Herc. He felt himself blush, again - and, hell, he’d seen his dad fuck women plenty of times, and his father had seen his pre-Raleigh encounters, and…

“Well,” said Herc. He looked at Tendo and narrowed his eyes.

“Literally,” said Tendo and he gave Chuck a wide, tight grin. “Becket Boys are known to make a racket, not much you can do. Besides, oh, play some music, put a sock on the door to let your neighbors know…”

“Right,” said Chuck. “Uh, sorry about that, man.” He looked at Herc, then at Tendo. “Can I maybe take this back, now? Good? Great. Thanks. You got the coffee?” Herc nodded at him, but then handed the two cups to Tendo.

“You’re next door,” Herc said, and shrugged. Then he just grinned again and watched Chuck walk off with Tendo, the same look as when Chuck had first rode a bicycle down the drive.

“Look, let me just…” Chuck said to Tendo, and he opened the door and tossed the bag of foodstuffs inside. “I’ll take the coffee.”

“Morning, Raleigh!” Tendo called, then smacked Chuck’s ass before he walked to his own room.

Raleigh was half asleep, twisted and rumpled in the sheets. “Mfmgph? Tendo? Coffee?” He tugged at the sheet, revealing his ass again. Chuck inhaled.

“And breakfast,” Chuck replied. “Uh, I left Tendo outside though.”

“Oh yeah, that’s fine,” Raleigh said, and rolled over to show off his cock, and even if it wasn’t hard, it was still...nestled and surrounded by soft blonde hair that Chuck had an immediate desire to run his fingers through. Raleigh got up and then sat at the small table in the room.

“You want to put some clothes on?” Chuck asked. Raleigh shrugged. “Don’t want you messing up your cock, spilling hot coffee on it or something.”

“I guess that’s a fair point,” Raleigh said, and reached for the pair of pants on the floor and then grinned.

“What?”

“You’ve got mine on,” he said, as Chuck set the breakfast down on the table. Chuck closed his eyes for a moment, then smiled, since Raleigh seemed to like this. “Oh, hey, bagels!” Raleigh kissed Chuck on the cheek once he had Chuck’s pants on and sat down at the table again.

He smiled at Chuck, and Chuck smiled back.

 


End file.
